Harder to Breathe
by Kuro49
Summary: Songfic. Rhode x Rinali. GL. Rinali cheated on Rhode and Rhode doesn't seem to take it too well. A broken heart, a thirst for blood, Rhode will make sure Rinali remembers her love till the very end. Character death.


This is a Rhode x Rinali fic, it is yuri and it contains character torture. This is a songfic to "Harder to Breathe" by Maroon5. I hope you will all enjoy it. Rhode's point of view.

I don't own anything, **unfortunately**.

XXX

**Harder To Breathe**

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle  
_

"Rhode," The chubby cherry Earl grinned. "How are you doing?"

"Go away." I mumbled, shoving Lero towards him. He yelped as he fell to the ground with a loud bang.

"Rhode." He warned, with yet another cheery grin.

"What the hell do you want?!" I slammed my book down, with a glare at the smiley Earl.

"Your behavior is becoming just better and better." A sarcastic voice came from the door. I turned my head and glared at the older man leaning against the frame of the door.

"Shut the fuck up Tyki." I snared at him. I threw the book at him, but he caught it between two fingers. I crossed my arms.

"What a nasty mouth, better go clean it with soap." Tyki smirks tossing the book back at me. I caught it with ease.

"Give me some room to breathe!" I thundered before storming out of the room, leaving two confused and amused adults.

_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground that I'm walking on  
_

I stepped through the swirl of colors, the Black Order, I smirked.

"Hope you still remember me." I said icily.

"Rhode!?" Suddenly a gasp was heard behind me. I swiftly turned and saw her. "What are you doing here?!"

"Don't want to see me anymore?" I asked with a glare. "Already on to another guy? Over me so soon?"

"I. Am. Hurt." I spat out at her, betrayl was written all over my face. I am sure she could see it.

"I am sorry." She replied with a bow of her head.

"No your not." I said with my arms crossed, a frown was on my face.

"You know me too well." She answered with a laugh, but her smile was gone when she saw my cold glare.

"I guess I was way too in over my head for you." I closed my eyes.

I heard the rustling of clothes and my eyes snapped open. She knew I was angry, after all she did know me better than anyone, she was able to pick up any signs I made. She stepped forward but froze when she saw my cold exterior.

"Get away from me." I coldly spat towards her.

"You don't deserve me." She stared at me with wide brown eyes.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

I sat by the window, the snow was falling outside. I shivered as I pressed my palm against the window.

"How was seeing her again?" His voice sounded again in that room.

"Go away…" I pulled my knees closer towards my chest. "Please…" I whispered.

He laughed and took a few steps.

"Tyki… please just go." I plead.

He shook his head and walked up to me. He wrapped his arms around me. "Tyki?" I asked him with my eyebrows raised.

"Don't give up." He smirks with me wrapped tightly in his arms. "You will get her back one day."

"You are my sister and I can't forgive anyone who made you hurt this much." Tyki smiled sadly at me. I nodded, my hatred came back, and no longer do I feel sadness and pity for myself. I am angry and hurt to have my love betray me.

I laugh at her for ever loving someone else. My laughter was bitter and my thirst for blood was too great for me to resist.

"I will make her cry like a little child once again." I vowed to myself with a glare out the chilled window. I vowed with venom in my voice.

_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did  
_

Her tears stained her porcelain cheeks. A large white pillow was clutched close to her chest. Shuddered with every sob, Rinali cried silently.

"Why…" She was chocked by her sobbing once more. "Rhode…" More tears fell from her eyes.

"I never meant to do it…" She sniffed.

"But you did." I whispered with words filled with fear, anger, and pain. She froze and turned towards me, I was sitting on a wooden chair in her room.

"Rhode!" She cried out at me. Her body was covered in a thin white sheet; every curve of her body could be seen too clearly. Her long legs stretched out from beneath her body.

"I hate you." I said and I really did truly mean it. She visibly winced. She clutched her pillow closer.

"…but why?" She whispered.

"You know why I hate you." I point accusingly at her and in a surprisingly calm voice I said to her. "You took the love I felt for you and threw it all away. And here you are sobbing your little eyes out, guess what, you can stop pretending. You will pay, and not only with yourself."

I turned away and disappeared from her sight. "You will regret it all."

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
_

"Why did I ever love you?" I murmured to myself.

You were nothing but a human. You don't deserve me, I know your heart will change, so why did I ever wasted so much time on you? Maybe I really did love you. But what did it ever matter, you don't love me, at least not anymore. Your heart is now with him. I hope you feel the same pain as I did when I destroy that pretty toy you have.

I know you loved me once, but why can't you love me twice?

What does he have that I don't? I really want to know. After all you are the only person that caught my interest that deeply. I want to know what is so good about him. I hate this feeling of love, I really dread why I ever fell in love with you.

But I won't ever pity myself, I will vent out my anger on that pretty toy you love and cherish. He will pay and I will enjoy the same pain your eyes will mirror. You will feel the same pain as I did when I learn the truth. It will hurt and scar you. But get over it, will you? Because I did.

I smirked in the dark. And who said revenge wasn't sweet?

_  
Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control  
_

Her eyes were filled with terror; a sob escaped her pursed lips.

"Let him go…" She pleads hoarsely.

"When he dies." I replied coldly towards her. "You brought this on him."

I snapped my fingers. His elbow bends backwards until a sick sound cracked throughout the room. He screamed out in pain. He tried to pick himself up but an Akuma went flying towards him. He hit the wall with a loud impact, his spine made a disgusting sound as the Akuma crashed into him with full force. The wall cracked, and the Akuma floated away. The young teen fell down with a groan, he was bloody and battered.

Rinali's muffled screams came from beside me; I looked down at her and saw her tearful eyes directed at me.

That hurts, the pain in her eye were too much. I cast my gaze away from her and stare at my fallen toy. I smirk at his lifeless innocence.

I still have feelings for her but I hated that teen for taking her from me. I don't know the whole truth, maybe Rinali was the one to seduce him, but did it ever matter to me? I loved her, not him. I want to see her scream and to feel that pain. And the only way I knew was to destroy that beloved toy of her.

I moved my fingers, strings connected to it moved. Bones cracked; the sickening sound was music to my ears. She screamed.

"What a pretty sound." I mused to myself. She wailed at me to stop.

"Shut up," I glared at her. "This is nothing compared to what you did to me."

"You deserve this." I told her. "Remember the day you fucked him, you are getting it all back."

"This is my game, Rinali-chan." I purred at her with a smirk on my face. "You have no chance of winning."

She shivered at the sadistic smile on my face. She covered her ears as she hears the pretty sounds of the twisting bones.

"Listen," I gently pried her hands away from her ears. "This is all in my control."

Her eyes have gone dull. "You look beautiful." I complimented her.

I received no response from the shaken girl.

"Poor child." I purred into her ear before disappearing from her sight again, leaving the bloody corpse and my beloved Rinali behind.

I heard her pretty voice scream a shrill note in my book.

_  
Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold  
_

I kissed her on her pale cheek. She winced and tries to back away from me.

"Do I really scare you that much?" I asked her.

"But I truly did love you." I told her truthfully.

"Tell me," I said to her shaken form. "Tell me how you feel."

There was a pause, the silence was dangerous. But yet she answered, surprising me none the less.

"I hate you for killing him. I love you for loving me. I want to kill you for killing him. But I want you to hold me in your arms until the end of this war." She gently wrapped her arms around her knees.

I reached out to touch her, she winced against my touch but nonetheless she let me caress her cheek. She leaned against my touch and sighed.

"I miss your touches." She murmured.

"I miss you too." I stated, her eyes seem to brighten at that. Then I added. "But that doesn't mean I hate you any less for what you did."

"Then what about what you did!" She demanded suddenly, she wrenched herself from my grasp.

"I killed him for what you did to me." I said with my gaze away from her. I looked around her room; I knew it all too well. The wooden chair, the small black table, the dresser, that vase of blood red roses I gave to her that fateful evening, and that bed we made love in for so many times. All the memories rushed back at me. And that night I told her the truth since the first time since I knew about him.

"I hate you so much that I can't stop myself from loving you." I whispered.

_  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
_

I won't ever give up the feeling we once shared. We loved and cherish each other, even though it has past, I will still remember that feeling. But the betrayal you gave me will stay with me forever. The pain you hand me was unbearable; you made me feel as if my heart was ripped out of my chest.

I love you Rinali and you will always be my only one.

I don't think I can love another person that intense again.

I know that I will never be able to overcome that scar you gave me.

I will try and love someone else.

But I know for a fact I can never love them half as much as I loved you.

I love you very much; please don't ever doubt me about that.

But I also hate you a lot, for betraying all my feelings like that.

"Rinali." I whispered to myself while I curled into my heavy bed sheets, a single tear fell from my face.

My eyes were red and I hiccupped. "When did it get so hard to breathe for you?"

XXX

The character that was killed could be anyone you think cheated with Rinali. My choice would be Allen… (don't hurt) He is just pissing me off, like he can do anything and he never gets hurt and all that shit. I know he is main character and all but it still piss me off. 

Anyways that was really fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Review.

Kuro


End file.
